


Let's go away for Awhile

by girafe13



Series: Band of Brothers prompts [9]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Cute boys in love, Kisses, M/M, Modern AU, blanket fort, pillow fort, prompt, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girafe13/pseuds/girafe13
Summary: "When Carwood comes back from work that day, tired and eager to remove shoes, socks and pants, what he thinks he will find is a sleepy George on the couch, watching reruns of Friends.What he doesn’t expect is the huge blanket fort spreading from the bedroom to the living room, all the way through the kitchen, taking over all of the apartment like a wild forest."written for a prompt on tumblr!





	Let's go away for Awhile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruinsrebuilt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinsrebuilt/gifts).



> Written as a prompt on tumblr for ruinsrebuilt!! Title is from the song by the Beach Boys. I hope you like it! :)
> 
> As usual, English is not my first language. I own nothing.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Carwood comes back from work that day, tired and eager to remove shoes, socks and pants, what he thinks he will find is a sleepy George on the couch, watching reruns of  _ Friends _ . 

What he doesn’t expect is the huge blanket fort spreading from the bedroom to the living room, all the way through the kitchen, taking over all of the apartment like a wild forest.

Carwood drops his bag and his jaw falls open at the same time. Carwood is speechless in front of the massive fort. Carwood feels overwhelmed. Everywhere he looks, all he sees are blankets and pillows. The covers are tucked under books, furniture, plants, anything and everything, really. It seems to hold very well. Carwood can’t see the floor anymore, hidden by all the covers. Even the couch and coffee table are covered. Someone had thought about everything, from the colors of the blankets that are complementing each other to the few cushions on the floor leading to the only opening Carwood can see.  The entrance is a few feet away from Carwood, warm and inviting. There’s no way he can make his way into the bedroom or the kitchen - or anywhere in the apartment for that matter - without getting into the fort. 

The lights are set low in the apartment. Carwood can hear faint music coming from the bedroom, a rhythmic guitar sound that immediately makes his overworked mind calm down. He can smell in the air that something was freshly baked, and Carwood can only pray that it’s a batch of George’s famous chocolate chips cookies. Carwood steps out of his shoes and tip toes at the entrance of the fort. He bends down. The entrance of the fort is glowing, and Carwood blinks. He suddenly realizes that fairy lights are hanging low, some on the floor, tracing paths into the apartment, disappearing into the tunnels, making the fort glow from the outside. 

“George?” he asks, whispering, “Are you in there? Georgie?” 

No answer. 

Carwood sighs and drops on his knees, making his way into the fort. Immediately, a smile forms on his lips. There, under the sheets, as he makes his way into the fort, the soft lights are a pleasant change from the harsh neons from work. The covers and pillows are soft under him. He feels like a child, playing in the shadows of the fort, building a fortress around him and creating stories that only he can understand, epic tales of bravery playing like a movie in his mind. With every step, Carwood feels younger, he feels a new energy he didn’t know he had come back into his limbs. 

He ducks his head as he turns for the bedroom, the music now louder in his ears. He can make out Jack Johnson’s signature acoustic guitar, and for a moment, Carwood feels like he’s on the beach somewhere warm.

“George?” he asks again, and as soon as he crawls through the door, he stops dead in his tracks. 

George is curled up on the floor, a comforter around his shoulder, making him look like a king from an old fairytale. His hair is ruffled and his eyes are sleepy, but sparkling with good hearted malice. He's holding a hot cup of what smells like tea, and there’s another cup sitting on the ground, still fuming. A large plate of cookies takes most of the place between his feet. Carwood’s words leave him for the second time today as he looks at his boyfriend softly smile. George arranged the covers so that the roof of the fort is hanging higher in the bedroom, making it easy for Carwood to fit his large shoulders into the small makeshift room

 

“Hey, babe,” George says while Carwood crawls into the space between the bed and George, sitting down, the roof of the fort almost grazing the top of his head. “Thought I’d make your day a little better.”

Carwood blinks and takes the cup George hands him, the smell of his favorite tea - green, with a hint of roses- hitting his nose. George feeds him a cookie and while Carwood is chewing, George wraps a blanket on Carwood’s shoulders, digging his fingers into his skin, massaging him a little. Carwood can feel the tension ease away, and he slumps even more, closing his eyes for a few second, enjoying the taste of the cookie and George’s hands on him. 

His first cookie down, Carwood finally snaps out of his reverie and looks at George directly. His boyfriend is wearing his fluffiest pajamas and his features are soft in the dim light of the room. Carwood feels his heart grow in his chest, and for a moment, all he can do is look at George and smile.

The roof seem to protect them from anything, separating them from the outside world. Carwood quickly forgets his boss, his work and his crazy schedule as soon as he dives into George’s warm eyes, wrinkled at the side by his smile, and suddenly, Carwood can’t help himself. He carefully puts aside his mug and grabs at George’s collar, tugging him closer and lightly kissing his lips, tasting chocolate and something so characteristically  _ George  _ that Carwood can’t help but sigh with pleasure. George’s mouth slides on his own, kissing at his bottom lip, smiling through the kiss. 

“How did you know…” says Carwood, breaking from the kiss. 

George follows him, his eyes still closed, and smacks small pecks on his cheeks, nose, forehead and eyelids. Carwood chuckles, and tries to break away, but doesn’t really want to. He lets himself get showered with love and attention by his boyfriend, enjoying every touch of George’s lips on his skin. 

“I don’t know,” finally answers George, shrugging as he sits back down. He picks up his mug and takes a sip. “I just knew I wanted to surprise you tonight.” 

Carwood takes another cookie, dipping it into his tea. “Well, you did an amazing job. The fort is really impressive. Maybe  _ you  _ should be the engineer and I should be the elementary school teacher.”

George rolls his eyes. “Right. You’ll never be able to leave their little faces, trust me. I have a hard time just taking a break from them at lunch…”   
  


They snuggle in closer, sipping their tea and listening to the calming music, the warmth created by their bodies gradually raising the temperature in the fort. Carwood decides he doesn’t mind the heat at all. The warmth seems to envelop them, like a slow, tender caress. Carwood feels content. He loses his tie and unbutton his dress shirt, finally feeling the last of the stress of the day disappear. 

With the cover hanging above their head, hiding the room from them, Carwood feels like George and him are the only two people left on the face of the planet. Some fairy lights are circling them on the floor, glowing, making George’s skin almost pink. Carwood kind of wants to kiss him everywhere, now too. He stretches his arm and grabs George’s hand, tangling their fingers together. George’s head fall on his shoulder, sighing happily. They finish their tea in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s presence. When the cookies are all eaten, George sets the plates and cups aside under the bed. 

“I don’t want to move, ever again,” says George, and Carwood nods. His stomach is full, and the warmth is making him sleepy.

“This really feels like a cocoon,” Carwood adds after a while, a smile playing on his lips. 

George huffs a laugh. Carwood can feel the puff of air on his chest. “Yeah, I know. Does that makes us butterflies?” 

Carwood laughs and kisses the top of George’s head. “Thank you,” he whispers into his boyfriend’s fluffy hair. 

George only holds his hand a bit tighter. “Wait, you haven’t seen the best part yet.”

George sits back up, and reaches behind him for a switch. Magically, all the fairy lights go out, leaving them in the dark. 

“Huhm, George?” asks Carwood when his boyfriend stays silent in the darkness. 

“Carwood, look up,” George simply answers, and Carwood does. 

Just above his head, all around them are little fluorescent plastic stars, glowing softly into the darkness. Carwood gasps, and can’t help the smile that spreads on his lips. He looks over and realizes that all the fort’s ceiling is covered by the stars, making the tunnels look eerie, almost alien like. Carwood looks back at George, who can’t hide his pride, and Carwood surges forward to kiss him, then when that's not enough for Carwood, he kisses George again and  _ again _ , cupping his jaw, using his weight to pin his boyfriend to the floor. George falls on his back, ruffling the walls of the fort, but Carwood couldn’t care less. His hands wander on George’s body, caressing his sides and sliding down his hips, enjoying the solid presence of George under his body.

George laughs into the kisses, and there, under their own night sky, Carwood feels like he’s  _ actually  _ outside on a hot summer day, the twinkling of George’s eyes matching the stars above them. 

 

When the fort slowly collapses around them, the covers curving around their bodies, trapping them under- even then, with George by his side, Carwood feels free.

 

 

 

 


End file.
